Un jour ordinaire
by 2decaro
Summary: Contrairement à lui, elle avait toujours détesté les surprises...


**A/N: **Les personnages sont à JKR, as usual.

Une petite idée un peu absurde qui m'a trotté dans la tête il y a quelques mois...

* * *

><p><em>"Vous êtes fier de vous?!"<em>

Derrière les célèbres lunettes en demi-lune, le regard bleu avait perdu son habituelle étincelle malicieuse. A sa place, des yeux baissés, remplis de honte.

* * *

><p>C'était un jour ordinaire à Poudlard. Enfin, aussi ordinaire que possible dans l'enceinte d'un collège peuplé de jeunes sorciers aux hormones adolescentes en ébullition, évidemment. Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose stricte, mais juste, durant plus de quarante ans, n'avait pas failli à sa réputation suite à sa nomination à la tête de l'institution à l'issue de la guerre contre Voldemort, quelques années plus tôt. Et si elle n'avait rien perdu de sa capacité à figer n'importe quel élève difficile d'un simple regard, elle n'en était pas moins appréciée des étudiants. Une affection d'autant plus évidente, et touchante, en ce 4 octobre 2001. Elle avait beau considérer qu'à son âge, les anniversaires n'avaient plus grande importance, elle avait été agréablement surprise, ce jour-là, en constatant que bon nombre de ses élèves, anciens comme actuels, avaient pensé à elle. Une pile raisonnable de courriers et de présents l'attendait sagement lorsqu'elle s'était rendait dans le bureau directorial au petit matin. Des attentions qui l'avaient mis de bonne humeur pour toute la journée. Même l'une des irritantes et incessantes querelles entre élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard n'aurait pu enlever le léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres ce jour-là. <p>

En fait, une seule personne sur Terre aurait pu réussir à assombrir son excellente humeur.

* * *

><p>Cela était passé inaperçu aux yeux de la directrice, pourtant réputée pour avoir un sens de l'observation tel que rien ne lui échappait. Toutefois, les étudiants n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer l'étrange comportement des portraits du château tout au long de la journée. Leurs tentatives de questionnement étaient restées vaines, cependant. Ils choisirent donc de mettre cela sur le compte de l'une des innombrables bizarreries de Poudlard. Alors qu'approchait l'heure du dîner, la directrice quitta son bureau pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, comme chaque soir. Elle ne remarqua pas un autre phénomène étrange: contrairement à tous les autres soirs, la centaine de cadres qui ornaient son bureau, abritant habituellement les portraits de chacun de ses prédécesseurs… étaient vides. Tout comme elle manqua de remarquer que les couloirs de l'école étaient anormalement silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que…<p>

_"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MINERVA!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Vous êtes fier de vous?!"<em>

Le regard vert émeraude de la directrice du collège Poudlard brillait d'une fureur à peine contenue.

Derrière les célèbres lunettes en demi-lune, le regard bleu avait perdu son habituelle étincelle malicieuse. A sa place, des yeux baissés, remplis de honte.

_"Je vous l'avais bien dit que c'était une idée stupide d'en parler à tous les portraits…"_ , susurra une voix traînante. Severus Rogue ne put réprimer un petit sourire narquois en observant son prédécesseur, l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de son époque, adorner sur son visage l'air honteux et coupable d'un petit garçon pris la main dans le sac.

_"Je suis vraiment désolé Minerva…"_, balbutia Albus Dumbledore d'une petite voix. Un _"Humpf!"_ d'indignation fut sa seule réponse. L'air contrit, il rassembla tout son courage d'ancien Gryffondor, et tourna la tête en direction du nouveau portrait, situé juste à côté du sien.

_"Vraiment, Minerva, jamais je n'aurais imaginé…"_

Il s'interrompit rapidement lorsqu'il croisa un regard noir redoutable.

* * *

><p>C'était un jour ordinaire à Poudlard. Enfin, aussi ordinaire que possible dans l'enceinte d'un collège peuplé de jeunes sorciers aux hormones adolescentes en ébullition, évidemment. En ce jour d'anniversaire, une seule personne sur Terre aurait pu assombrir l'excellente humeur de la directrice. Un vieux fou, au regard malicieux, qui, en dépit de son âge canonique, avait gardé son âme d'enfant adorant les surprises. <p>

Dommage de constater, en réalisant l'une d'entre elles, que les sorciers, eux aussi, pouvaient être sujets aux crises cardiaques…


End file.
